we_love_musikfandomcom_de-20200213-history
It Never Ends
right|250px|It_never_ends.jpg It Never Ends ist eine Single der Band Bring Me The Horizon aus ihrem dritten Studio Album There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret.. Es war die erste Single vom Album und wurde am 20. August 2010 in Großbritannien und am 24. August 2010 in der USA veröffentlicht. Das Lied kam am 4. September in die UK Charts, einem Monat nachdem das Album veröffentlicht wurde. Es kam auf Platz 103 der UK Single Charts und wurde von Kritikern generell positiv aufgenommen. Das Musik Video des Liedes prämierte am 21. August 2010 bei dem Visible Noise Youtube Channel. Jakob Printzlau führte Regie, der auch schon das Motiv für die Single und das Album kreiert hatte. Style It Never Ends wird als Mischung zwischen Delikatesse mit Brutalität angesehen. Das Lied zeigt eine große Entwicklung nach ihrem Debüt Album "Count Your Blessing". Das Lied hat Einflüsse von Symphonien mit dem Gebrauch von Keyboard und Streichinstrumenten kombiniert mit einem weiblichen Chor und verbindet diese mit ihrem Typischen Stil. Der Song benutzt einen "virtuell gesprochenen Wort Vers" und am Schluss wird mehrmals der Titel geschrieen. Die Lyrics des Songs ist aufschlussreich über Sykes frühere kämpfe und werden auch als "emotionales Bedauern mit Trauern" angesehen. Veröffendlichung und Aufnahme Für die ofiziellen Promotion ihres dritten Studio Albums veröffentlichten Bring Me The Horizon einen 30 Sekunden Trailer von dem Lied "It Never Ends" (die letzten 30 sec.). Die Single war ofiziell erhältlich am dem 20. August 2010 und das Musik Video wurde am 21. August 2010 um 18.00 GTM veröffendlicht. Am 4. September 2010 kam "It Never Ends" auf Platz 3 der UK Rock Charts, Platz 11 der UK Independent Single Charts und Platz 103 der UK Single Charts. Die Single blied in den UK Rock Charts 3 Wochen. In der Woche des 11. September 2010 fiel es auf Platz 18. In der nächsten Woche fiel sie auf Platz 33. Die Woche drauf war sie nicht mehr in den Charts. Seit der veröffentlichung des Liedes wurde es gut aufgenommen. In einer Vorabrezension des Albums Absolute Punk wurde es "Bing Me The Horizons bestes Lied" genannt. In der gleichen Vorabrezension von dem Album Metal Hammer lobte er Skyes performence als "giving way to one of the best choruses of his career to date" (weicht einer der besten Refrains seiner bisherigen Karriere). Lycris |-|Englisch= It started off with a one night stand. lingered to a fling. The sirens and the sergeants didn't seem to mean a thing. hide your fangs all you want, you still need the blood. Tell us that it's different now, you're up to no good Take my hand, show me the way, we are the children that fell from grace. Take my hand, show me the way, we are the children who can't be saved. One more nail in the coffin, one more foot in the grave One more time I'm on my knees, as I try to walk away. How has it come to this? I've said it once, I've said it twice, I've said it a thousand fucking times. That I'm ok, that I'm fine, that it's all just in my mind. But this has got the best of me. and I can't seem to sleep. It's not because you're not with me. It's because you never leave. I've said it once, I've said it twice, I've said it a thousand fucking times You said it's a suicide, I said this is a war. And i'm loosing the battle. man down, man down. oh. This is what you call love? This is a war I can't win. One more nail in the coffin, one more foot in the grave. One more time I'm on my knees, as I try to walk away. Everything I've loved, became everything I lost. I've said it once, I've said it twice, I've said it a thousand fucking times. That I'm ok, that I'm fine, that it's all just in my mind. But this has got the best of me and I can't seem to sleep. It's not because your not with me. It's because you never leave. It's not because your not with me. It's because you never leave. Every second. Every minute. Every hour. Every day. It never ends, it never ends. Every second. Every minute. Every hour. Every day. It never ends, it never ends. Every second. Every minute. Every hour. Every day. It never ends, it never ends Every second. Every minute. Every hour. Every day. It never ends, it never ends |-|Deutsch= Es begann mit einem One Night Stand und es blieb bei einer Affäre Die Sirenen und Sergeants schienen keine Bedeutung zu haben Versteck deine Reißzähne, wie du willst, du brauchst trotzdem Blut Sag uns dass es jetzt anders ist, du bist dabei nutzlos zu werden Nimm meine Hand, zeig mir den Weg, wir sind Kinder ohne Anstand Nimm meine Hand, zeig mir den Weg, wir sind Kinder die nicht mehr zu retten sind Noch einen Nagel in den Sarg, noch einen Fuß im Grab Noch einmal bin ich auf meinen Knien, während ich versuche zu fliehen Wie ist das geschehen? Ich habe es einmal gesagt, ich habe es zweimal gesagt, ich habe es verdammte tausend mal gesagt. Dass ich okay bin, mir gehts gut, dass das alles nur in meinem Kopf ist Aber es hat den größten Teil von mir und ich kann nicht schlafen Es ist nicht weil du nicht bei mir bist Es ist weil du niemals gehst Du sagst das ist Selbstmord? Ich sage es ist Krieg und ich verliere den Kampf ein gefallener Mann Das nennst du Liebe? (Das ist ein Krieg den ich nicht gewinnen kann) Noch einen Nagel in den Sarg, noch einen Fuß im Grab Noch einmal bin ich auf meinen Knien, während ich versuche zu fliehen Alles was ich geliebt habe, ist zu dem geworden was ich verloren habe Ich habe es einmal gesagt, ich habe es zweimal gesagt, ich habe es verdammte tausend mal gesagt. Dass ich okay bin, mir gehts gut, dass das alles nur in meinem Kopf ist Aber es hat den größten Teil von mir und ich kann nicht schlafen Es ist nicht weil du nicht bei mir bist Es ist weil du niemals gehst Es ist nicht weil du nicht bei mir bist Es ist weil du niemals gehst Jede Sekunde, jede Minute, jede Stunde, jeden Tag es hört nie auf, es hört nie auf Jede Sekunde, jede Minute, jede Stunde, jeden Tag es hört nie auf, es hört nie auf Jede Sekunde, jede Minute, jede Stunde, jeden Tag es hört nie auf, es hört nie auf Jede Sekunde, jede Minute, jede Stunde, jeden Tag es hört nie auf, es hört nie auf Musik Video Die Regie des Musik Videos übernahm der Schwedische Regisseur Jakob Printzlau, auch bekannt als "Plastic Kid". full|center|335 px Kategorie:Singles